


gtg

by italian_roses



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italian_roses/pseuds/italian_roses
Summary: December 15th, 1975.





	1. Chapter 1

This is story based off a missing girl named Charlie. Her friends are looking for her while some girls are struggling to make a transition from childhood to adulthood. I really hope you enjoy!

(For those who would like to know what the characters look like, here is a guide.)

Charlie Aldaine

Age: 14

Appearance: Loves dressing girly, long black hair usually in pigtails. She has lots of freckles(which boys bully her for).Pale skin. She also has kind blue eyes.

Personality: Nice, shy, and bookish.

Aubrey Bloom

Age: 15

Appearance: Dresses like a proper young lady at that time, medium length hair blonde hair that's down most of the time.Pale skin like Charlie. She has green eyes,which is weird to her because both of her parents have brown eyes.(If y'all know where this is going ;))

Personality: Sassy, stubborn, and confident.

Julie Reynolds

Age: 14(A few months older than Charlie.)

Appearance: Big fashionista, loves bell bottoms and other iconic 70's clothing. Dark skin, curly black hair that is always in two buns. Brown eyes.

Personality: Sweet, confident.

Rebecca Stauber

Age: 16

Appearance: Casual clothing such as shorts, jeans, etc. Brown shoulder length hair with bangs. Pale skin. Piercing violet eyes.

Personality: Creative, helpful, yet stubborn at moments.

Florence Stauber

Age: 19

Appearance: Long brown hair, usually down and fierce violet eyes. She dresses very preppy. Skirts, blazers, knee-high socks etc.

Personality: Spoiled and ungrateful.

Kelly Stauber

Age: 8

Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair, usually in pigtails. She dresses in jeans and sweaters most of the time. Brown eyes.

Personality: Needy.

Doug Aldaine

Age: 18

Appearance: Short black hair and mean looking blue eyes. Usually wears baseball caps and flannel shirts. Blue eyes like Charlie.

Personality: Sarcastic, blunt.

Melissa McCarter

Age: 14

Appearance: Red, straight hair. Brown eyes. Dresses very fashionable. Sharp blue eyes.

Personality: Rude, self-centered.

Carl Caneman

Age: 15

Appearance: Shaggy black hair with kind looking brown eyes. Wears thick black glasses.

Personality: Smart, logical.

Mary Reynolds

Age: 6

Appearance: Short curly black hair, usually left down. Pretty brown eyes and tons of freckles.

Personality: Bubbly, artistic, kind.

May Reynolds

Age: 68

Appearance: Short curly, grey hair. Wrinkles, and very kind black eyes.

Personality: Wise, stubborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock. 

'What time is it?' She thought, looking over. 

5:00 𝘢𝘮, the alarm read.

Charlie got up and out of bed. Picking out her usual headband, black skirt, and white button up shirt. She grabbed her old saddle shoes and white knee-high socks.

Time to get ready.

~𝑴𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝑨𝒖𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒚'𝒔 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆~

"Aubrey, get up." Aubrey's mother said, shaking her awake.

"Okay! Fine!" She complained.

She grabbed her red dress with a white collar, some new white shoes, bobby socks, and her red hair clips.

She brushed out her long, blonde hair, and put her hair clips in.

~𝑨𝒕 𝑹𝒆𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒄𝒂'𝒔 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆~

"Rebecca have you seen my white skirt?!" Rebecca's older sister, Florence yelled.

"No! Check your messy closet again!" She yelled back.

"I did! I can't find it!" She complained, while brushing her brown hair.

"Ugh!" The young brunette yelled, while going over to Florence's room.

After what felt like a few seconds of digging, she found it.

"There!" She snapped.

"Thanks, baby sister." She said with her signature fake smile.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled, while walking out.

~𝑨𝒕 𝑱𝒖𝒍𝒊𝒆'𝒔 𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒆~

Julie rushed over to her younger brother, Charles, who was playing with a butter knife.

"I told you not to play with that!" She said, in her elderly sister manner.

"But Layla said I could!" He complained.

"Layla! Stop telling him that. He could get hurt you know!" She yelled at the younger neighbor.

"Fine." Layla said, with a pout.

'I hate children.' The young socialite thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie rushed out of the house, grabbing her backpack. She was going to be late for the bus. 

She stood in front of Aubrey's house waiting for her to rush out, as usual. 

About two minutes later, she saw her running out.

"Hey, Aubrey!" Charlie greeted.

"Hey." Aubrey said, calmly.

"Why were you so late to get out?" Charlie asked, with curiosity in her tone.

"I had to eat, duh." The blonde said, sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Rebecca yelled, from across the street.

"Hi Rebecca! You should come walk with us!" Aubrey yelled from the right side of the street.

The young girl made her way over swiftly. "So, where's Julie?" She asked.

"She said she had to work late last night." Charlie replied.

"Oh." 

"She's such a hard worker. She still has to take care of her siblings too." Aubrey said.

"And deal with you." The young brunette joked.

"Oh, shut up." She said playfully shoving her.

They chatted, and chatted until they made it to the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls, minus Julie, hopped on the bus with all of the other kids who went to Pullman High school.

The routine was simple, the upper class kids (who's parents didn't buy them cars.) got on first, then middle class, then last, the lower class.

Pullman was usually never like this, but they hit their low point this year. After some kids went missing, it's like nobody cared. Not even the children's parents cared anymore.

"Hey! Are you coming or not?" The old and wrinkly bus driver, Richard asked.

The young girl started to feel her face heat up. "Yes sir, sorry." She said, stepping up on the bus.

Most of the time, at school they would hang out at lunch only. It couldn't risk Rebecca's 'family reputation' as Florence would say.

Aubrey just hung out with them for fun. But at school, it was her 'image'.

Julie was just lower class, but they accepted her. Julie had a hard life. But we'll explain that in later chapters.

And Charlie was just middle class. The most average out of the group. The overlooked one. The one with the 'cool older brother' as the girls at school would say about Doug.

But other than titles, the kids would get along fine.

Other than Carl, everybody thought he was a creep.


	5. Chapter 5

'𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳.' Charlie wondered, Pete Lee kept on tugging on her hair, and she was not having it.

"Hey, can you please stop. This is the third time today." She half whispered, half yelled. The sentence was followed by another tug.

'𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘋𝘰 𝘪𝘵. 𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳.' She repeated, over and over again.

"Mrs. Sallow," Charlie began. "Pete keeps on tugging on my hair." She finished.

Mrs. Sallow answered how she usually did with an '𝘮𝘩𝘮' or an '𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺'. Charlie sighed at the answer. After what felt like and hour, but was actually fifteen minutes, the bell rang. 

Charlie gave a glare to that little spawn of satan, which was followed by him sticking his tongue out at her. '𝘓𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.' Charlie thought. She continued to walk, then she stopped. She saw 𝙝𝙚𝙧.

Melissa McCarter. This girl liked everybody, but Charlie. Even Julie, not that there's anything wrong with her but, she was black and came from a poor family. The red-headed witch made fun of her and got on her for every single little thing. She was rich, pretty, popular. She had everything, and Charlie didn't even have a dad anymore. 

She was laughing with 𝙝𝙚𝙧 friends. The AUDACITY of this girl to talk to her friends after stealing her third grade boyfriend, was hilarious.

"Oh, hey Charlie! Didn't see you there." Julie said, with her usual never ending energy. She was greeted with '𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰'𝘴', but Melissa didn't even open her mouth. 

They sat down, grabbing there usual lunches. They talked, and ate. After a little while, Melissa left. Charlie was happy, and she wishes it would stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day was just classes. Art, English, Chemistry, all that boring stuff. They usually went to Lilli's Diner, but everybody had stuff to do. Other than Rebecca. So let's look at the well beloved socialite's schedule. 

𝓣𝔀𝓸 𝓕𝓲𝓯𝓽𝔂-𝓮𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽

At two fifty-eight, Rebecca is usually waiting outside of Kelly's school. After that they usually go grocery shopping for their mom. Rebecca's mom was a fashion designer, so she was always busy. Rebecca's dad worked in the business industry, so he was only seen during breakfast and dinner.

Florence was going to Washington State University, so she was usually going out with her friends or tormenting some '𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳', as she would say. Florence was the eldest, but had no responsibility at all.

𝓣𝓱𝓻𝓮𝓮 𝓽𝔀𝓮𝓷𝓽𝔂

At three twenty, Rebecca and Kelly were usually out, with Kelly holding enough sugary cereal to have more energy than Julie. With month's worth of Captain Crunch, she would be unstoppable.

They walked home, since the grocery store was a few blocks away from their house. So Kelly started talking about school, and how horrible Sallie Quarell was. In Kelly's eyes, Sallie was worse than any demon. But she was polite to adults, and that's all that matters.

Rebecca just responded with an '𝘮𝘩𝘮' as she did most of the time. It was obvious she didn't care. 

𝓢𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷 𝓯𝓲𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓮𝓷

At seven fifteen, when Rebecca was done with homework, she just heat up some Hamburger Helpers. (I'm just using foods that were popular in the 70's.) She brought it up to her room and ate while watching tv. 

𝓣𝓮𝓷 𝓯𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓽𝔂-𝓼𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷

The girl was out, cold. Her parents were home, but didn't bother saying goodnight. Florence was in her room reading. Kelly was asleep. 

Her plate still sat on her night stand, the tv playing, clothes on the floor, her vanity dirty. Her room was a mess, as usual.

If you, the readers can't tell, then i'll say it.

This girl doesn't have her life together, and it was always that way.


	7. Chapter 7

The class rushed out once the bell rang. They all hung out at one place, which was Lilli's Ice cream Parlor. Aubrey was positive they put drugs in there ice cream, it was so addictive. But they ate it anyways.

The different groups of kids were on bikes, running, walking and talking, or in cars on there way.

Then, there was a sudden halt. It was 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙙. Now, Pullman was a busy town. When something was closed, they didn't pass a health inspection or they didn't make enough money. It was a big deal.

"Read what the sign says!" One girl from Julie's English class called. Everybody was arguing about who should read it, until a boy, known as '𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘮𝘳𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺' walked up and read the sign on the door.

"To our dearest consumers, we're very sorry but we had to close due to government inspection. We will most likely not be open for five months to a year. Again, very sorry.- Lilli Madison." He said.

"Well now where do we go!" Rebecca exclaimed, angry like everybody else.

"Well, we can go to Heatwave, or Oasis." Charlie suggested. Nobody heard her until Melissa repeated it louder.

"That's a great idea!" A boy from another school said. Everybody rushed over to Oasis, but Charlie just walked.

"I liked your idea." Charlie heard from behind her, it was no other, than '𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘮𝘳𝘢𝘮'𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺'. 

"Oh, thanks." Charlie said, shy as usual. Charlie was scared of most boys, so she didn't know how to talk to them.

She looked over at him, he wasn't anything special, brown hair, green eyes, letterman jacket. He looked like everybody else, but with freckles. 

"Charlie! Come walk with us!" Julie called.

"That's my friend, see you around." Charlie said, running off.

'𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘑𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘦.' Charlie thought, but the image of the boy stayed in her head.


End file.
